ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Alma Diaz is a character in Mafia III. History Alma Diaz is a Cuban expatriate and Vito Scaletta's second-in-command. She is responsible for managing their contraband smuggling operation at the Skidaway Durables warehouse. Background Alma is vehemently anti-Communist and a member of the Anti-Castro movement. She grew up in Diez de Octubre, Havana, Cuba with her parents and grandmother. When Fidel Castro took power in 1959 and began suppressing all political opposition, things took a turn for her family. Her father was clerk for the local government, and while he had no strong political ties, he had a drinking buddy, Mr. Roberts, who was on Castro's hit list. Due to this association, the Policia came to their home late one night. Her father was shot dead then and there and her mother was dragged off in front of her. They believed her and her elderly grandmother posed no threat and were allowed to live. Alma is still in touch with grandmother, who writes her regularly. A recent letter sent on her mothers birthday included a song which took Alma back, it was playing on the radio when the Policia came for her parents. Alma doesn't know what became of her mother, she had heard a rumor that she was being held in de Pinos prison before it was shut down in 1967, but has nothing more to go on. Lately she's been wanting to look for her mother, and thinks about setting aside enough money to smuggle herself back into Cuba to see if she can learn the truth and put that part of her life to rest. Current Operations Appearances *Seems Simple Enough *A Good Little Soldier Trivia *Translations of Spanish phrases used by Alma: **Hijo de la gran puta - Son of a bitch. **Coño, no necesito esta mierda - Damn, I do not need this shit. *In conversation with Lincoln, Alma describes herself as "a screaming brat pissing all over herself" at the time her parents were dragged off by Castro's secret police, implying she was a child. However according to the age given in the Assets and Kill List, she would have been in her early twenties when Castro took power in 1959. Alma Diaz - Vito's Lieutenant, River Row Alma Diaz, age 32: Vito's right-hand, this Cuban expatriate runs Scaletta's smuggling operations. *Dossier unlocks after completing Fish Gotta Eat. Document prepared by Donovan, John I haven't been able to dig up much on Alma's life before New Bordeaux, but her name generates hits on a couple of Company tracking sheets for Cuban expatriates and members of the anti-Castro movement. Back in '63, one of our assets finds himself in deep shit with the Cuban navy, and Alma steps in and saves his ass. Before we can make official contact, she vanishes. As for how she ends up in New Bordeaux, local legend says Vito found her hiding in a shipping container that was smuggled in from Cuba. Not sure I buy it, but like I said, there isn't much to go on. What I do know is that Alma's fiercely anti-Red, hates Castro, and is able to move shit in and out of Cuba without the Coast Guard or U.S. Navy ever catching wind of it. The lady's practically half-pirate. ANALYSIS: People who escape from totalitarian regimes tend to fall on the "cross me and I will fuck you" end of the spectrum. Alma's loyal to Vito, but even that'll only go so far. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III